User blog:Flippy and Ale never123/New- NEW Characters and Other Stuff Explained
OK, That's it OK, my old blog was pretty suckish, so I'm making a new one. It's about Lammy, Truffles, Flaky, and my Characters. Lammy and Truffles: The Big Vote Lammy and Truffles... the big vote that turned out to be an April Fools Joke. But it was not a joke! Lammy won! I knew it! Lammy would win and the joke was a joke! That was be pretty interesting! Why did people want Truffles to win? Lammy is cute, she is a girl, and everyone loves cute little lambs. Flaky is a Girl to Me, So Don't Push it. OK, Flaky's time to shine. Flaky the red porcupine is a girl, for so many reasons, but I don't care if you think she's a boy. I 100% think she's a girl, so please don't be mean like that Truffles guy. And I have reasons to support the girl thing. I must tell you, I will also have reasons why people think she's a boy, so watch out. Here they are: 1. Her voice. She has a voice too high pitched for a male. And, plus, she is voiced by a woman. 2. Disco Bear did flirt with her in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and See What Develops. At the very end, in Ski Ya, when Flaky was at the door, DB gave her an "Oh yeah!" smile. In See What Develops, right after The Mole took the picture of Nutty, Disco Bear, and Flaky, Disco winked, smiled, and shook hands with Flaky. He didn't do that before because Giggles and Petunia are probably more pretty and popular. 3. She does the nervous leg cross. Guys don't. Ever seen your little bro do the nervous leg cross? 4. Hand Slap in Party Animal. Grandmas and Moms do that, but have you ever seen Papa do that? 5. She rock-a-byed a Lawn Gnome: Even if guys were as insane as Flaky in Snow Place to Go they wouldn't rock-a-bye anything. And that's pretty much motherly instincts if you put it that way. 6. She had flowers on her suitcase and surfboard. Even if the flowers were green, it doesn't matter. It's still flowers. 7. Flaky doesn't have eyelashes because she was originally supposed to be a boy. But the creators probably wanted an extra girl, and left out the eyelashes. 8. Just because she plays sports it doesn't mean she's a boy. Girls can enjoy them just like boys can. And if Flaky was exactly like Giggles and Petunia that would be pretty dull. 9: Not all girls are all clean and pretty. And, what if you had a head full of quills? Would you take the time to scrub all of it out? Ouch, people. 10. Last one. Flaky drives a car only guys drive. Don't you see Handy in the car with her in Easy Comb, Easy Go? What if she's a student driver? I hope that changed your mind on Flaky. If it didn't, well, I don't care. Have your life the way you want it. New HTF OCs Now I have new HTF Characters and they are actually... put your opinion. I have several new ones, so enjoy. Zovu Zovu is a red rabbit with a purple tummy, tail, and fluff on her head. She is aggresive most of the time. Zovu's my main character, so... yeah. Her boyfriend is Stacy the porcupine. they have a child named Stovu. Most of the time one of Zovu's ears is crooked, but when she's thinking about Stacy, it's up. Zovu is a tomboy, and she doesn't really mind if people call her a boy. She really hates girly-girls. Suji Suji is a light blue wolf with icy blue hands and feet. His belly is icy blue too. Under his tail he has a darker blue coloring. He likes his Friends Stacy and Sulu (Stacy is a boy made by edwin43 in DeviantART. He is my friend and I'm Suji, although I'm a girl). Suji now has a child with Sulu. Sulu Sulu is a purple wolf... just purple, but her personality is more important. She has had a huge crush on Suji since kindergarden, and is all crazy over him still. Suji and Sulu have the same age of 17, and have a child Suji isn't very proud of named Suju. Suju Suju is a pink wolf (No duh) with light blue ear tips and her hands are purple. Her tail is icy blue at the ti, and in the middle it's a darker blue. At the base, it is a dark purple. She wants to be just like her father, but he doesn't really like her that much, since he and Sulu was just an accident. I will add a picture of Suju soon. So, that's the end of this blog, so see you guys later. Category:Blog posts